Ellenaux
by dray-love-ryry
Summary: Hermione a une ellenaux a vous de la découvrire et de découvrire quesqu'une ellenaux au et des petit couple bien mistérieux
1. Default Chapter

**Ellennaux**

**Auteur:katherine/dayloveryry**

**Grenre:amour**

**Disclamé:jé 1pers et un lieu le reste c a j-k rowling**

**Beta:Kimiko06**

**Note:je lai fais en gardant et j'aime bien le résultat**

**Résumé:Ellennaux ou best frend jumelle Hermione en a une et mais elles ne sot pas pareille et cette anné sammy ou samanta vien a poudlard et voyer le résultat**

**Histoire:**

**chapitre 1l'arrivé**

**Ellennaux se répétais Hermione ellenaux**

**-Hermione!Harry est arrivé**

**Cria sa mère**

**-Oui maman j'arrive tout de suite**

**Dit a son tour Hermione**

**Ont entandi ses pats et...**

**-Salut Ryry sa va**

**Dit Hermione a bout de soufle**

**-Oui et toi Mione**

**Répondit Harry avec un sourir**

**-très bien,bon ont y va prendre se train ou pas**

**Lui dit joyeusement Hermione en prenant ses bagage puis il partirent retrouvé Ron dans leu wagon**

**-Salut Harry!**

**dit Ron en sautant au coup de son ami**

**-Hermione**

**-Bon les gars je doit vous parlé de quelque chose**

**Dit Hermione perturbé**

**-Quoi**

**Dit sèchement Ron**

**-Bien j'ai un ellenaux,autrement dit une best frend jumelle,elle va venir a poudlard cette année,elle arrive de Beau-Baton**

**confia en regardant partere Hermione**

**-Ben c'est génial non**

**dit harry embissieux**

**-E...je... je ne sais pas justement...car...j'ai peur que...que vous ne...vous ne l'aimié pas**

**Dit Hermione inquiette**

**-Et bien elle ne peut pas être pire que toi**

**dit Ron en riant puis touts le monde ria**

**-Quesqu'il y a de si drole quelqu'un peut t'il m'expliqué**

**Dit une voix douce comme le vent**

**-C'EST SAMMY!!!!!!**

**Cria Hermione**

**-C'est elle sa ellenaux**

**Demanda Ron ébloui par la bauté de Samanta**

**-E...e...e...e...e...**

**Harry était bouchebé**

**-A,les mecs**

**Dit Sam puis les 2 filles parti a rirent.Les jeunes firent conaissance et Ron tomba amoureux**

**-Tu sais Samanta**

**Commenca Ron**

**-Ont est arrivé**

**Coupa Hermione**

**-Et bien on pourrais se reparlé**

**Dit Samanta a Ron**

**-Ouais ok**

**Répondit Ronalde un peut stressé.les jeunes arrivairent a la grand salle,les cérémonie comencaire,Sammy fut annoncé et le festin comenca**


	2. chap1:l'arrrivé

**Ellennaux**

**Auteur:katherine/dayloveryry**

**Grenre:amour**

**Disclamé:jé 1pers et un lieu le reste c a j-k rowling**

**Beta:Kimiko06**

**Note:je lai fais en gardant et j'aime bien le résultat**

**Résumé:Ellennaux ou best frend jumelle Hermione en a une et mais elles ne sot pas pareille et cette anné sammy ou samanta vien a poudlard et voyer le résultat**

**Histoire:**

**chapitre 1l'arrivé**

**Ellennaux se répétais Hermione ellenaux**

**-Hermione!Harry est arrivé**

**Cria sa mère**

**-Oui maman j'arrive tout de suite**

**Dit a son tour Hermione**

**Ont entandi ses pats et...**

**-Salut Ryry sa va**

**Dit Hermione a bout de soufle**

**-Oui et toi Mione**

**Répondit Harry avec un sourir**

**-très bien,bon ont y va prendre se train ou pas**

**Lui dit joyeusement Hermione en prenant ses bagage puis il partirent retrouvé Ron dans leu wagon**

**-Salut Harry!**

**dit Ron en sautant au coup de son ami**

**-Hermione**

**-Bon les gars je doit vous parlé de quelque chose**

**Dit Hermione perturbé**

**-Quoi**

**Dit sèchement Ron**

**-Bien j'ai un ellenaux,autrement dit une best frend jumelle,elle va venir a poudlard cette année,elle arrive de Beau-Baton**

**confia en regardant partere Hermione**

**-Ben c'est génial non**

**dit harry embissieux**

**-E...je... je ne sais pas justement...car...j'ai peur que...que vous ne...vous ne l'aimié pas**

**Dit Hermione inquiette**

**-Et bien elle ne peut pas être pire que toi**

**dit Ron en riant puis touts le monde ria**

**-Quesqu'il y a de si drole quelqu'un peut t'il m'expliqué**

**Dit une voix douce comme le vent**

**-C'EST SAMMY!!!!!!**

**Cria Hermione**

**-C'est elle sa ellenaux**

**Demanda Ron ébloui par la bauté de Samanta**

**-E...e...e...e...e...**

**Harry était bouchebé**

**-A,les mecs**

**Dit Sam puis les 2 filles parti a rirent.Les jeunes firent conaissance et Ron tomba amoureux**

**-Tu sais Samanta**

**Commenca Ron**

**-Ont est arrivé**

**Coupa Hermione**

**-Et bien on pourrais se reparlé**

**Dit Samanta a Ron**

**-Ouais ok**

**Répondit Ronalde un peut stressé.les jeunes arrivairent a la grand salle,les cérémonie comencaire,Sammy fut annoncé et le festin comenca**


	3. chap2:l'amour

**chap 2:l'amour**

**-Alors Sam est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un**

**Demanda Hermione a sa copine**

**-E je te raconte tout dans le dortoire car dans la grande salle**

**Répondi l'amie**

**-Bon alors ont va au dortoire les amis**

**Demanda mione**

**-Ok**

**Dit Ron**

**les 4 copains partirent se coucher mais les filles comencairent a parlé**

**-Alors qui est-ce que tu aime**

**Dit Hermione**

**-E c'est Ron je le trouve trop craquant et gentil sutout**

**Répondit la belle**

**dès le lendemain Ron parti voir Sammy pour pui dire se qu'il ressentais mais il se découraga et parti voir ses frère pour des conseille**

**-Et bien mon petit frère moi je vais te dire reste toi même**

**Dit fred**

**Goerge était de même avi alors Ron parti voire Harry**

**-Va voire Hermione c'est elle la pro en amour**

**Dit Harry**

**-Ben pas aujourd'hui alors**

**Dit Ron**

**Puis il parti dans la salle des âme**

**Alors tu lui a dit**

**Demanda Hermione toute exité**

**-Harry ma dit qu'il était dans la salle des âme tu peut m'explqiuer c'est quoi**

**Dit Sammy**

**-C"est la ou nous allons quand nous somment perdu**

**Dit Hermione plus sérieuse**

**-A bon ok la il faut que je dorme car cette nuit ont a pas beaucoup dormi**

**Dit Samanta**

**Puis les jeunes filles s'endormie et Ron u ses conseilles**


End file.
